This disclosure relates generally to multidimensional printers, and more specifically, to parsing a multidimensional object schematic to print the corresponding multidimensional object in various runs.
Multidimensional printing (e.g., 3-dimensional printing) is the process of making multidimensional objects that are derived from a digital file. A user may first generate or select a virtual design schematic (e.g., a Computer Aided Design (CAD)) that corresponds with the multidimensional object he or she desires to print. In preparation of printing the multidimensional object, a modeling program may parse the virtual design schematic into hundreds or thousands of horizontal layers. Consequently, when the virtual design is uploaded to the multidimensional printer, the multidimensional printer may read each of the parsed layers and accordingly print the multidimensional object layer by layer (i.e., additive manufacturing).
Various printing material mediums (i.e., filaments) and methods may be utilized for multidimensional printing. For example, the filaments may be plastic, metal, sand, biomaterials, ceramics, or other mediums. Various methods of multidimensional printing include melting or softening the filaments to produce the layers (e.g., Selective Laser Sintering (SLS), and Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM), etc.). Other methods include curing and solidifying a liquid medium into a solid multidimensional object (e.g., Stereolithography, (SLA), etc.).